A. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or in any foreign country.
B. Field of Invention
This invention relates to land vehicle carried mud and dust guards, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for such guards which allows the guards to be optionally extended laterally outwardly of the vehicle's rear tires.